The Partners' Tail
by IceWarrior13
Summary: Fiore is a kingdom filled with magic and wizards, good and bad, but the lines are usually clearly drawn to create a "black and white" way to things and the good guys usually, if not always, come out on top because of the power of their bonds. Now, an odd duo has arrived to change this kingdom - for better or worse -, and they pose the question: if you never lose, how can you learn?


The last thing she remembered was that stupid silver-eyed girl in the red hood pressing the button on her parasol that opened it and sent her flying into a horde of Gryphons. The last thing he remembered was shouting at that same stupid silver-eyed girl in the red hood and raising his cane to finish her off before getting snapped up by a massive Gryphon.

How either of them survived, they could not say. But when lithe little Neopolitan and her partner, the master-thief Roman Torchwick, woke up, they were in an alleyway. Both blinked, wearily surprised, finding themselves sitting up against the wall of one of the two buildings that formed the alleyway. They felt strangely tired and weak, but as they became more and aware, their grips on their weapons tightened.

Neopolitan was an odd-looking character. Half of her long, wavy hair was brown, half of it pink with white streaks. One eye was brown, the other pink. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She also wore a multitude of necklaces, which hung haphazardly around her neck.

Roman had one green eye that was visible, the other hidden by his flaming orange bangs that were swept to the side. He wore a black bowler hat with a red band and a grey feather feather, along with a red-lined white suit with rounded sleeves, a small gray scarf, black gloves, long black pants, and black shoes.

"Neo?" Roman murmured, and she looked over at him, exhausted. "I could really, really go for some coffee. Or vodka - vodka would also be good... Think Junior's place survived the attack?" To this, Neo simply shrugged, and thief chuckled and closed his green eyes, shaking his head. " _Survived the attack_... Guess we did a bit of a half-assed job at that." To this, Neo gave a light smile. "How did you do it, then? Was it an illusion that Little Red sent flying?" Roman gave a light grin. "I bet you showed up behind the brat and dealt with her, and the kid never saw you coming. Good job, partner." Neo blinked, then frowned and raised her hands, sighing her response - as she was mute.

~I didn't do anything - besides get sent flying. I assumed that you beat Little Red and flew the ship to come and get me.~ She confessed, and Roman blinked. ~You saved us and brought us here to lie low, right? What you said before, that was you being sarcastic?~

"Uh... No." Roman answered truthfully, and Neo blinked. "Last I remember, I was inspecting the stomach of a massive Gryphon. I assumed you came back, slit its stomach, and got me out." All was silent for a long moment. "... Yeah, I need that vodka and coffee, now." Neo nodded in agreement, the two standing. Their legs shook, and they placed the tips of their weapons on the ground before them to steady themselves, both wincing and looking at each other, their exhausted expressions both filling with confusion as they both realized that the other was not feeling one-hundred percent, either. "W-what happened to us?" Neo shook her head, and Roman sighed wearily, closing his eyes. "This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Once Neo and Roman regained enough feeling in their bodies to start walking, they straightened themselves and peered out of the alleyway. Roman blinked, surprised, then raised his visible eyebrow in confusion.

"The Hell..?" He wondered aloud, and Neo shrugged. Wherever they were, it certainly wasn't Vale. The buildings were too short and out of date, the streets were lined with stalls with merchants selling their wares, there were absolutely no cars, and everyone was dressed in outlandish clothing that would make even the most uniquely-dressed Huntsman do a double-take. There also appeared to be no Faunus, which made Roman and Neo even more confused. This was obviously a city of some sort, but it wasn't like one found in any of the four kingdoms. "Uh... Neo? Thoughts?"

~We're high.~ Neo signed, and Roman deadpanned heavily. Neo's response was an awkward smile. ~And hallucinating the same thing..?~

"Focus, Neo. We need to figure this out." Roman insisted, then he stepped out onto the sidewalk and held a hand out to halt a passing civilian, frowning. "Excuse me, but my associate and I got lost. And I mean _really_ lost - as in we don't even know which kingdom we're in. Long story short, the Fall of Vale hit us like a fucking truck - so can you tell us where we are? Do it, and we'll be on our way - no trouble."

"Uh..?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Truck?"

"Brick wall." Roman deadpanned, changing his phrasing. "My partner and I got hurt when Vale fell, and we may need to see a doctor. So please, tell me where we are - or so help me-"

"Alright, alright. Calm down." The man scoffed, then he rolled his eyes, sighing. "You wizards, always doing something crazy and getting yourselves into trouble." Roman and Neo blinked, surprised. "You're in the kingdom of Fiore, and this is Oshibana. Never heard of Vale, but this town happens to have one of the best train-stations around. Once you get yourselves fixed up, you should be able to find this Vale place easy. Now - good day." With that, the man stepped around Roman and continued on his way, leaving Roman and Neo alone at the entrance to the alleyway.

"... Yeah, Neo?" Roman asked, blinking. "What you said about being high is starting to sound pretty believable. Correct me if I'm wrong, but... Did that guy just talk about wizards, a kingdom we've never heard of, him never hearing of Vale (or us, for that matter), and him not even knowing what a truck is?" Neo nodded twice, and Roman looked over at her. "You heard that all? Exactly?" Neo nodded once again. "Am I in a coma or-?" Roman winced as Neo reached over and pinched him, then he nodded and reached out, pinching her - and she winced, too. Both of them looked up, their eyes meeting and widening in disbelief. "Neo... This bad."

~No shit.~ Neo deadpanned heavily, her parasol hanging off of her left arm as she signed. ~As far as I can tell, we're on another planet and surrounded by weirdos. In the dictionary, if there's ever going to be an image placed above the word 'bad', it's going to be of this exact situation.~

"Alright, alright. No need to get sassy." Roman rolled his visible eye, then he took a deep breath. "Okay. Magic. Here, magic is common - not rare and crazy like whatever Boss-Bitch had. So, this should be really simple - we just find the 'wizard' who brought us here and ask them to send us back to Remnant. It's not like they can be too far away, right?"

~Wrong.~ Neo replied, frowning. We don't know anything about this world's magic. ~For all we know, whoever did this could be around the world.~ Roman blinked, then sighed and closed his eyes, defeated.

"It's not fair. Why do you have to be right, all the time?" He asked, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. Neo gave a light smirk in response, and he deadpanned. "Fine, then. Let's go out, pick as many pockets as we can to get some cash, and start hunting. If someone brought us - specifically the two of us - here, they must have a reason. We're going to check out this world's criminal underworld, start up a new operation, and track this son of a bitch down and make him send us back before our empire back on Remnant collapses. Good?" Neo nodded, smiling deviously.

Roman held his arm out, and she reached out and looped her arm through it. Then, the two walked down the street as if they were lovers or spouses on a morning walk, no one casting them a second glance. It was strange, being able to do such a thing - to walk without being feared or fearing the arrival of the authorities.

They both hated it.

* * *

 ** _/\_**

* * *

A few hours passed, and Roman and Neo had scoped out a majority of the town. It was big, but it had nothing on Vale City. If this was what this world considered to be a center of transport, it couldn't be that developed. Their knowledge of this magic business had made them cocky, and they had failed to push to their farthest potential without its use.

"Cars can only be rented?" Roman noted, a little irked as they passed what appeared to be a dealership for 'magic mobiles'. "And at that price? I don't care how _jewel_ translates to _lien_ \- that's too much. Get used to walking, partner." Neo lightly rolled her eyes, irked. "What? Neo, I think you've failed to realize that we have absolutely no money."

~Then, let's acquire some.~ Neo signed, smirking lightly. Roman blinked, then gave a light smirk as they passed someone. Neo didn't even see his hand move, and once they were well enough away from the man, Roman chuckled and casually held up a wallet.

"Way ahead of you."

* * *

It was a sort of game to them. They walked with crowds, and they kept score. Within about forty minutes, Roman had collected forty-seven wallets and hidden them in his coat. Neo had collected twenty-eight, and she hid them... Somewhere else.

"Really?" Roman asked, raising an eyebrow as Neo pulled wallet number twenty-eight out from within her shirt - specifically between her breasts. "Do you do that just to taunt me?" Neo winked, and Roman rolled his eyes. "You are such a-" Roman and Neo blinked as crowds of people suddenly ran past the alleyway they were in, screaming their heads off. The two things blinked, then Roman quickly stripped the list of the wallets of their cash and left them in a pile, stuffing the cash into his pockets and standing up, his visible eye narrowing. "That can't be good... Neo?"

Neo was peering out of the alleyway and in the direction the people had run from, her eyes narrowed. Slowly, she raised her hands and signed something, Roman watching her hands carefully.

~Looks like someone's holding up the train-station. This could be a good opportunity to start forming alliances.~

"Neo, I'm not so sure that that's a good idea." Roman cautioned her, his visible eye narrowing further. Neo didn't respond, and after a moment, she left the alleyway and took off running towards the train-station. Roman blinked, then scoffed in annoyance as he left the alleyway and ran after her. "Stupid kid. NEO!"

* * *

 ** _Well... That's one way to start a crossover._**

 ** _*guns aim at me*_**

 ** _Uh... I know what you're thinking - "should I kill IceWarrior13?". Well, the answer may surprise you-_**

 ** _*screams as bullets fire*_**

 ** _Okay, okay! Look, I know that I have a lot of stories out and you're mad because some aren't being updated while others are. Well, I need to be inspired for certain stories and have to be in the mood to write, so some of these things will just have to wait. If you really love the story, you should be willing to wait for a quality chapter._**

 ** _It's most-likely frustrating for you guys, but imagine me: I'm getting swarmed by ideas and I get driven crazy until I begin writing them down, and then I go "hey, that's pretty good" and then I get caught up in that story and- AGH!_**

 ** _It's hard to write! XD_**

 ** _Anyway, Roman and Neo have officially arrived in the kingdom of Fiore. They've shown up in Oshibana just as Eisenwald and Fairy Tail have begun their battle over Lullaby, the demon-flute created by Zerref that kills all who listens to its tune._**

 ** _Which side will they take? Where will they go? What will they do? Find out next time, in..._** ** _The Partner's Tail!_**

 ** _I own nothing. Please read, review, check out my other stories, etc. Thanks! :)_**


End file.
